Surprise! Have a Carnation
by NatD-LE
Summary: It's Antonio's birthday and Lovino is taking him out. But is that all he has planned? Spamano ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A short ficlet thing I wrote for Spain's birthday.**

* * *

Spain's footsteps _thump_ed against the wooden steps as he raced to get the door. He was only half dressed, still in his nightshirt and a pair of his favorite underwear. He was in the middle of finding some pants before the doorbell began ringing incessantly. He only knew one person who rang the doorbell over and over like that, and there was no one better to greet so early in the morning.

"I'm coming, Roma! Just a sec!" He fumbled with the locks, cursing under his breath when he kept messing up, and finally wrenched the door open. Instead of the familiar pouty face he expected, he came face to face with an array of red carnations. "Ah!"

"About time you answered the door!" Romano's voice came from somewhere behind the flowers.

"I'm sorry, I was changing. Are these for me?"

"Noo, they're for the cat. Yes, you idiot, they're for you." Spain chuckled and took the flowers gently, finally revealing his henchman.

"Wow, you look stunning!" Romano was all dressed up in black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and a red tie. A matching red dusted the Italian's cheek as he looked his boyfriend over.

"And you look… sexy, actually." He boldly admitted. Spain blushed as well and cutely hid his face in the carnations. He felt a kiss press to the visible part of his cheek. "Feliz cumpleaños." Spain turned his head to snatch a quick kiss to the lips from Romano, but he neatly avoided it and smirked. "Go get dressed first."

"Oh, right! Let me find water for these flowers fir—"

"I'll do it, just go." Spain transferred over the pretty flowers and headed upstairs. "Hey, are those the boxers I gave you?"

"Si, and they still fit!" He just about bounced up the stairs and Romano felt himself get hypnotized by the way the Italian flag sewn into the underwear moved around with his ass before shaking his head and going to find a vase for the carnations.

**X-X-X**

When Spain was finally dressed and ready to go, Romano ushered him out of the house. When he asked where they were going, Romano admitted he had a few birthday surprises. "Aw, Roma, there's no need to do anything fancy! I love your simple gifts better." He clarified 'simple' by holding Romano to him and pressing kisses to his lips. He always said that the best present of all, at any year, was Romano (although the year that Prussia got him a red Cadillac with green seats and a "tomato" license plate came close).

However, Romano disagreed. "You deserve way better gifts than what I have been giving you." There was no arguing with him when his mind is made up, so Spain happily went with it. First, they went to the market. They bought some nice snacks like apples and tomatoes, plus some juice. Spain juggled some tomatoes for a few kids and everyone had a good laugh when one slipped and hit Romano.

After that, they went to a small and vacant park to eat the snacks they procured. Between bites of fruit, they talked about nothing, exchanging mindless little stories and thoughts. They saw each other almost every single day—only so much happens around the two of them that they haven't told each other about before. When the conversation dimmed down a little, Spain spied a lone swing set and ran over to snag a seat. He called Romano over to give him a push and, while he complained that Spain was a grown-ass man and can push himself, he complied and pushed him until he could go as high as he could. Spain cheered and reached his hand out as if to touch the sky.

Romano managed to slow the swing down after a while and he moved to the front so he could lean into it, their faces inches apart with the swing pushed back. A few kisses were exchanged and the couple decided to finally leave the park and go to the next destination Romano had in mind—a small wooded area. They followed the trail to a grassy field, where Spain decided it would be a good idea to start dancing. He began prancing around with no rhythm at first, pulling Romano into it when he didn't jump in willingly. Then they danced together and slowly got into a rhythm to an invisible song.

By the time night was beginning to fall, they had collapsed in the tall grass and exchanged some kisses before just laying back and watching the sky turn many different colors. When they began to see the stars, Spain sighed happily. "This was one of the best birthdays I've ever had, Roma."

"Good, then it'll only get better." He slowly stood and held his hand out for the confused birthday boy. "There's one more surprise waiting at home." They took their time getting to the car and Romano drove back to Spain's. It looked just like they left it earlier that day, from the outside. Romano stood back and let Spain unlock the door and step it. The light turned on and blinded them briefly.

"SURPRIIISE!" A ton of people came out of nowhere and shouted, stunning the Spaniard. He staggered back and recognized the faces of everyone coming to hug him. France and Prussia hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. Belgium gave him a kiss on the cheek and said her brother went out for a smoke and would be back later. Veneziano and Germany, Japan and Hungary(Spain congratulated Japan as well). When everyone said hello, happy birthday, and spared small talk before going to the kitchen for cake, Spain turned to Romano standing off to the side and watching it all happen.

"You planned this."

"Well… it was the cheese-smelling bastard's idea. I just set it up."

"Mmhm…" Spain pulled Romano closer.

"You really should get better friends."

"Mm."

"Ones who plan this shit themselves and don't leave me with the dirty work."

"Roma."

"What?"

"Just shut up." He leans in and kisses Romano with all the passion and love he could muster up, filled with overwhelming happiness from this day. Romano kissed Spain back and they don't even mind the crowd, the few people going 'aw', or even the camera flashes. The day had been perfect, just the two of them as it should be. And there will be more of them. There will be more celebrations and more birthdays, and they will be spent together.


End file.
